Shedding light on the situation
by xXMyBlo0dYVaGiNaXx
Summary: ...


CHOOSING THE BEST GIRL

by Sam

Choosong the best girls for your larder is a rather complicated

matter. First you must decise what recipe the girl will be used for,

then the choices can be narrowed. Then you must prepare the body based

on the use to be made of the meat. Different recipes and different

cooking methods determine the age, size, and preparation method.

I know most of you were told not to play with your food, but girlmeat

is an exception to that rule. Before butchering, you should put her to

good use. Sucking your cock is always great, but fucking her and then

stuffing her cunt with your cum still inside her provides an

interesting flavor addition to the stuffing mix. Also a well used cunt

will be more muscular and therefore more meaty.

The best girls are between 14 and 20 years of age, with

proportionately developed bodies. They should be neither fat nor

skinny, except in special cases.

Breast sizes should be moderate. Breasts that are too large or that

have been lactating will have large milk duct glands and a fair amount

of fatty tissue and will not be the best tasting. Ideally breasts

should be firm, with moderate sized nipples, and well rounded. Some

people like puffy nipples if the girls is to be barbequed as these

larger nipples can be sliced off early in the cooking process so that

the girl can watch you eat her while she's still alive. Although

somewhat tough and fatty these nipples are tasty when eaten rare,

dripping with barbeque sauce.

The following recipes require the girls as indicated, although all

girls can used for almost any recipe:

Recipe Preferred Girl

Liver served rare or

fried with onions Young - 14 to 16, not thin but not fat

Heart served rare or Young - 14 to 16, not thin but not fat

sauteed in sauces about 5-10 lbs overweight maximum

Chopped Heart or Liver 18 -20 years old, athletic body

Kidney or other organs

in gravy Any girl

Tongue - smoked or cooked 18 - 20, average girl

Steaks - tartare or rare Young - 14 to 16, not thin but

not fat

meat should have slight marbling

best cuts from ribs, butt & thighs

Roasts 18 - 20, well developed body no

more than 5 lbs overweight.

Prime Rib Roasts 15-19 with large chest muscles and

ribcage, can have large breasts

Briskets and short ribs 15-20 with large chest muscles and

ribcage, can have large breasts

Hams and Bacon 18-20 with large thighs and rounded

stomach 10-20 lbs overweight max.

Barbequed whole girl 16-18 well developed body, but only

moderate sized breasts (puffy nipples

preferred), 5-10 lbs overweight max,

good fatty marbling in meats and skin

can be as tall as 5'8". Cook alive.

Oven Roasted whole girl 14-16 well developed body, but only

moderate sized breasts (puffy nipples

preferred), 5-10 lbs overweight max,

good fatty marbling in meats and skin

Best if small or tiny body 5'3" or

less

Cook alive or dead, but gutted and

stuffed.

Breasts - baked or boiled Best choice would be VERY firm breasts

that stand high, nipples pointing

upwards,

on a girl's chest, moderate sized or

small

(32" - 36") very rounded and that

press back

when squeezed. Never having lactated.

The breast should be sliced off close

to

the rib bones thus leaving some muscle

under

the breast meat. Serve sliced thinly

cut diagonally,

with or without the nipples intact, in

sauce.

The following girls are best served as indicated:

21-29 years old - Butched and cut up into steaks and roasts, will

produce a large amount of tougher meats which should be used as stew

meats or hamburger. Organs (heart, kidney liver) will make good

pate's and gravies. Necks will make excellent soups. Intestines will

make good sausage casings for sausage meats made from her lesser

quality meats.

Fatty or slightly overweight girls - Good for smoked meats, especially

Hams and Bacon, and hamburger meat.

Skinny girls - Should be fattened up first if possible. Most cuts will

cook best if extremely rare or in stews. Butt roast can be delicately

delicious rare.

Tall or large breasted girls - best butchered into roasts and steaks.

Very young girls - under 12 or 13 usually not very good because of

lack of meats and the organs are too small, but if gutted could be

cooked whole in soups. 12-13 year olds with developing breasts and

well proportioned bodies willl be best either roasted whole or spitted

on the barbeque. Care must be taken, however, not to overcook. The

heart or livers of these young girls will be very tasty just barely

cooked and eaten almost raw.

Some tips on dresing/butchering:

If the girl is to be cooked alive, she should be given several enemas

and fed only water for at least 1-2 days. She should be flushed out

thoroughly (through both her anus and her uretha), all her body hair

removed completely (except her head hair, if the head is to be used

for decoration), and the body washed down completely. Before starting,

a pain killer should be administed (Marijuana or liqour is often

effective). With a very sharp knife, carefully open her belly from

just above her vagina to her sternum not slicing too deep. Lay open

the incision and cauterize immediately, Then lift out her guts and cut

each organ off, cauterizing the wound, being careful to leave her

heart and lungs untouched and undamaged. If you touch her heart, it

may flutter slightly, but will continue to beat you take care not to

hurt it. Arteries & veins are a major problem, so be careful not to

cut them if they are leading to or from the heart, brain, or lungs.

You may decide to leave the uterus intact as this can be stuffed.

Rinse out the body cavity with clean water, rub the inside with butter

and herbs. Core out the anus and stitch shut, Stuff her belly if

desired with stuffing mix, and sew the incision shut. The girl will

live longer while being cooked if she is stuffed as the stuffing will

keep her heart from cooking too soon. Basting the body frequently will

serve two uses, the meats will be more flavorful and juicy and she

will live longer. Weigh her after gutting and stuffing and calculate

her cooking time by the following rule - Barbeque 15-20 minutes per

pound, and Oven roast 375 degrees for 25-30 minutes per pound. Few

girls will live longer than 1 hour while cooking since she will die as

soon as her heart starts to cook.

If the girl is to be butchered, flush her intestines and bladder out

as decribed before, then kill her quickly by beheading or if she has

been hanged, cut her head off as well. Hang her body up by the feet

and let all the blood drain out before proceeding. If she is to be

skinned prior to butchering, start at the neck and slice a thin cut

down to the anus and continue down the backs of both legs. Another cut

should bemade from the neck down each arm. Chop off both feet and

hands (these are good for soups). Carefully peel the skin from the

body and turn over continuing on the other side. Leave the nipples on

the skin as the breasts are peeled. The vagina will have to be

carefully peeled and a small cut made to disconnect the skin on the

inside of her vagina. Wash the skin carefully prior to beginning the

tanning process. The leather produced from young girls is exquisitely

soft if treated correctly.

Next slit her belly open from her sternum to 2-4" above her vagina.

Remove all her guts and organs, setting aside the heart, liver and

kidneys. If you plan to use any parts for sausages, thouroughly clean

out the intestines and set aside. Taking a large cleaver, lay the body

chest down and split the body into two parts, using the backbone as

the guide. Chop the neck into soup bones. Turn the body back over and

split the rib cage in two in the center. Cut the belly meats off first

and then using the cleaver again cut the upper body off at waist

level. Cut the vagina off complete with the pubic bone and the 2-4" of

surrounding meat. Then split the lower body into two parts for the

final butchering, it being easier to handle in smaller parts. In

smaller girls it is best to chop off both legs at the hip joint and

knees to cook those parts whole. The thigh can be left in roasts, bone

in hams, or sliced into steaks. The buttocks will make two beautiful

rump roasts or can also be sliced into steaks. Laying the chest sides

flat, breasts up. first slice the breasts off close to the rib bones

and set aside. There should still be some nipple meat if she has been

skinned carefully. Next chop off the racks of short ribs and Prime Rib

Roasts. Next remove all remaining meats from her bones, the brisket

from her upper chest muscles, Steaks & roasts from her back muscles,

and stew meats from her arms and lower legs. any remaining meats

should be ground into sausages or hamburger. A typical teen girl 5'4",

125 lbs when live will produce close to 60 lbs of useable meats,

organs, and sausages.

Some favorite recipes:

Pate of Girl's Liver

1 young girl's liver 2 tablespoons cornstarch

1- 1/2 lbs chopped shoulder meat 3 oz Cognac

1 small onion 4 whole eggs

1 clove garlic 1 tablespoon salt

1 teaspoon sage 1/2 teaspoon ground pepper

Coarse grind all meats and mix with remaining ingredients. place

formed in a loaf in a covered cassorole dish and bake for 2 1/2 hours

at 350 deg F. Cool and serve with unsalted crakers and caviar.

Breast with Red Wine

One moderate size girl's breast 2 tablespoons butter

2 cans tomato pieces 2 cups small pearl onions

4 carrots, sliced 2 stalks celery cut in

large pieces

2 cups red wine 2 cloves garlic, halved

1/2 tsp whole black peppercorns 1 pinch ea Majoram & thyme

1 bay leaf 2 Tablespoons melted butter

salt to taste 1 cup girl meat drippings and

broth

Quickly braise the breast in butter in a frying pan, just enough to

slightly brown. Place the breast in a covered roaster and pour the

broth and wine over it. Add tomatoes, onions, celery, carrots and the

seasonings to the roaster and cover. Roast at 350 deg F, basting

occasionally until done, about 1 1/2 to 2 hours. Serve the breast on a

platter diagonally sliced with the vegetables. Serve the broth like a

gravy to be poured over the meat as eaten.

Sliced Heart in Burgundy Sauce

One girl's heart, sliced 1 cup sliced mushrooms

1/4 cup chopped onions 1 cup burgundy wine

1/2 cup girl meat drippings and broth

salt and pepper to taste flour for thickening

Braised the sliced heart and mushrooms in a pan with girl meat

drippings, butter, and onions.

Add the wine and stir together with the broth. Add the salt and pepper

and add small amounts of flour to thicken sauce just slightly. Serve

very hot.


End file.
